1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to data backup, recovery and deletion methods through a distributed network and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with a progress of storage devices, demand and method for data backup are continually updated. For example, optical discs, flash drives or portable hard disks are widely used for data backup. These storage methods have advantages of easy carriage and great storage capacity. With development of network technology, internet storage was developed to back up data regardless the real location of the storage, so as to effectively backup important data.
Presently, a plurality of network storage and backup products has been provided in the market, though most of these products are used for high-class commercial applications, and are not suitable for household applications or needs of a generally user. For example, most of the network storage and backup products are high-class commercial-used backup products, which can achieve a secure data backup, though prices of these products are relatively high, which is beyond affordability of a general user. Although some personal network attached storage (NAS) systems are provided in the market, these products can only provide a simple personal backup or share function or a simple network accessing function (for example, through a website), which has a lot of limitations in application. Moreover, hardware (for example, a memory, a hard disk, etc.) has a limited service life or unpredictable risk of damage, if original data and the corresponding backup data are all damaged, important data cannot be recovered, which may cause a huge damage to the user. In addition, transmission and backup of data through the network may cause lost and exposure of the entire data. Therefore, to construct an economic and secure network storage and backup method is one of the major subjects to those technical staff in this domain.